Lilly Kane: Young, Fabulous and Dead
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: Before season 1 of Veronica Mars, a couple of years before Klaus breaks his curse. Lilly and Klaus are in a club in Los Angeles at the same time, both looking for company. Not going to be a long one but please give it a chance: read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Lilly Kane:**_

_**Young, Fabulous and Dead**_

_Pre season 1 of __Veronica Mars__, Right before Lilly was killed._

_Vampire Diaries:__ a couple of years before season 1._

_Pairing: Lilly and Klaus_

* * *

Lilly Kane always had one big desire in life: Live fast and die young and beautiful. If you asked her what her favorite Latin quote was she would have told you it was _**Carpe Diem**._ The perfect motto for her life.

She was a Junior in High school and at the present time, her biggest fear was that she could end up growing old being a replica of her own mother, the woman she despised most in her life.

She wanted to be happy, to love, to enjoy boys while she could, while they still liked her.

She wasn't an idiot, she knew that morally, she wasn't at the top compared to her best friend Veronica Mars, but what could she say? She enjoyed boys and men too much to give it up just to be with one. She knew it was wrong to date Logan and have sex with his father at the same time but she just enjoyed the excitement it brought to her life. Besides their sexual prowesses, having such a secret to hide brought her the existement she missed in her life.

She had even tried to stop seeing Aaron to settle for simply dumping Logan for a while and having a hidden sex only relationship with Weevil, the local bad boy but it just wasn't enough for her. She was cut out for more than life in Neptune and she couldn't help but feel imprisoned and restrained here. That's why she did whatever she could to get out, escape a little, if only in her head and for a few minutes.

That particular night, she had planed, a few months ago, to go with Logan at a popular bar in Los Angeles but ever since Veronica told her of his kissing Yolanda at some party, Lilly broke up with him and found herself without anyone to go with her. She had tried to get Veronica to go with her but her sweet and innocent friend (and possibly sister according to what her mother had told Duncan to break them up) was too depressed by her break up with Duncan and couldn't find it in her to lie to her father just to go to a place she knew she wouldn't be comfortable at.

Lilly Kane wasn't a girl to give up on something she wanted so she decided to go on her own. On the plus side, she would be free to _'enjoy life'_ with as many men as she wanted if she went alone. Nobody to hold her down, nobody to tell her it was time to go home, nobody innocent to watch over... she would be free to do as she please for an entire week-end.

She had told Celest and Jake that she was going to spend the week-end at a pen-pal's house. She had really well prepared her story too. She faked a picture and several letters exchange so her mother agreed to let her go. She was pretty smug as she drove to the hotel room she had reserved in Los Angeles. She had managed to fool her mother!

As she entered the club she so desperately wanted to go to, Lilly had no idea that her life was about to radically change to bring her everything she had ever wanted for in her life in the shape of one man...sort of.

.

As soon as she was in the club, thanks to fake ID that she and Veronica had gotten themselves, Lilly was able to get herself the drink she wanted. She sat on a stool at the corner of the bar and started to watch the people inside, trying to spot the man that would be her entertainment for the night.

"Is this seat taken?" A charming and alluring voice asked her above the music.

"I don't see anyone on it." She replied as she lifted her eyes to find herself face to face with one of the hottest man she had ever seen. He simply screemed power and danger. Lilly found herself unable to tear her eyes away from him. He was the one, she decided. That man, whoever he was, would end up the night in bed with her.

"Aren't you a bit young to be here?" He asked her after the bar tender brought him his Bourbon.

"Well, My ID says otherwise." she replied with a smirk.

As they exchanged a couple of pleasanteries, she wondered if he looked as good without his clothes on as he did with them. For once, she wanted to know more about a guy instead of simply wanting to fuck him and leave him.

"My name is Klaus Mickealson." He eventually told her with an amused smile.

"I'm Lilly, Lilly Kane." She introduced herself.

"Well Lilly Kane, I would really love to get to know you better for a while." He smiled at her in a way that had her wondering how he could still be single.

As they kept on talking happily about themselves, Lily felt attracted to the man at a level she had never felt.

She didn't know what he was doing to her but she liked it. She wanted to know more about him and later, when they went to dance, she couldn't help the glares she sent to the other girls that tried to get Klaus' attention by rubbing themselves on him. Lilly felt very possessive of this man. He was hers, somehow, she knew deep down that he would be in her life for a while.

Lilly didn't know it yet, she had no way of guessing what was about to happen, but accepting Klaus by her side that night would only be a start... Soon, she would find herself swallowed entirely by a world she could only dream of existing. A world that would end up taking her life and making it brand new and make it be everything she ever wanted.

* * *

**So, this is part one. I hope you liked it.**

**I don't know how long it's going to be... Probably not too long though.**

**Review and tell me what you think so I know what you like and don't like.**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lilly Kane:**_

_**Young, Fabulous and Dead**_

_Part 2_

* * *

Klaus was in Los Angeles with a couple of his witches. He was starting to feel lonely and had grown tired of the north. He had decided to head to one of the popular clubs of the moment, in hope to find a good lay or at least acceptable conversation. In such a place he knew he would at least be able to compel himself a friend for the night.

As he entered the club, closely followed by his two witches (and protector in case of an attack against him), his eyes were immediately stuck on a blond beauty studying the males in the crowd from a stool at the bar. She screemed _sex_ and he decided that he wanted her. One look was enough for him. He would at least get her for the night, if not more. he motioned for his witches to stay behind but to keep an eye out while he went about his business.

Slowly, he walked closer to her and once he was behind her he asked:

"Is this seat taken?"

"I don't see anyone on it." She replied as she turned around to look at him.

He immediately saw the approval in her eyes. She found him hot and he knew right there that he had won. He wouldn't need to use compulsion on her... Not right away at least. He asked for a Bourbon to the Bartender and sat down on the stool next to the young beauty before he shifted so he could face her and see her better.

"Aren't you a bit young to be here?" He asked her with a charming smile on his face after the bartender brought him his Bourbon.

"Well, My ID says otherwise." She replied with a smirk as she shamelessly let her eyes undress him. He liked it.

"Ah, well, as long as the ID says that you can..." He replied, amused.

"I'm sure I'm legal somewhere..." She shrugged her shoulders before swallowing a mouthfull of alcohol, making Klaus wander, for only a quick second, if she would drink his blood with as much eagerness. He could already picture her lips reddened by his blood and found it very sexy.

"My name is Klaus Mickealson." he told her with an amused smile.

"I'm Lilly, Lilly Kane." She introduced herself.

"Well Lilly kane, I would really love to get to know you better for a while." He smiled at her in a way he knew would have her falling for him sooner.

.

As the night went by and they talked and danced, Klaus couldn't help but want more with her. She was intriguing, full of life and he wanted to spend more time with her. He knew that one night would never be enough for him to have his fill of the wonderful Lilly Kane.

He could tell that she was bored with her life in Neptune and he was tempted to tell her everything about himself to give her the excitement she was so desperately looking for.

When she went to the bathroom, he used the opportunity to ask one of his witches to find him a house in the 90909 Neighborhoud of Neptune so he could spend more time getting to know Lilly. He had a feeling that this was the place where he needed to be.

"So, what now?" Lilly asked him when she came back.

"What do you want to do?" He asked her.

Smirking seductively, Lilly walked closer to him and put her hand on his chest, slowly moving it down.

"Oh, I know what I'd love to do..." She replied, moving on her toes to be able to kiss him better.

As they kissed, Klaus felt his member growing already. They found out earlier that they had rooms in the same hotel, side by side and he couldn't wait to take her back there.

"Let's go then pretty Lilly." he said in a low voice, sending chills down her spine.

She couldn't wait to be alone with him, already she had a hard time not touching him. She felt pleased that he was the same way about her and the hand he had now around her waist sent chills of anticipation in her entire body .

.

The entire time they were in the car, the tension kept on building between them and when they finally got out and into the hotel's elevator, they started a session of heavy make out until, somehow, Lilly found herself pressed against the wall of his room while he kicked the door shut with his foot.

They were naked before Lilly realised it and faster than she ever thought possible, she was feeling him pounding inside her like it was the last thing he would ever do. Lilly was capable of nothing anymore. No thought could be formed on her mind and all she was capable of doing was moan and sight. He was doing to her things that she had never felt before, with anyone.

As soon as they entered the room, Klaus let go of his control and used his speed to undress them. He wanted her so bad that he couldn't wait. Before he even realised he had moved, he was inside her, moving. She was still pressed against the wall and he loved to watch the effect he had on her. He kept on pounding inside of her, trying to keep some of his vampire strenghts at bay while he kissed every inch of skin he could reach. When they finally came, together, he carried her to the bed and laid her down, hoping she would be ready for more soon because he certainly wasn't done with her.

"Wow...that was...almost inhuman..." She sighted, panting for breath as he got next to her on the bed, facing her.

"Maybe I'm not human..." He replied, suddenly serious, wondering how she would react.

"You look so serious... Okay, if you're not human what are you?" She asked as she suddenly moved to sit on top of him, letting his already hard member enter her.

"You little vixen..." He hissed as she started to move.

"Come on, tell me." She begged, moving slower.

"You're going to be scared." he replied, putting his hands on her waist and letting them caress her skin until they were on her breasts.

"It takes a lot to scare me. Try me." She asked him as he started to massage her breasts with his hands.

The way she looked at him, the position they were in, everything pushed him to trust her, to tell her. He didn't want to hide it from her and for once in his life, he wanted to trust someone. So he did.

"I'm a thousand years old half vampire, half werewolf with a curse that keeps my werewolf side tied up until I can break it." he honestly told her.

She stopped moving and looked him right in the eyes.

"Are you serious?" She asked him.

He nodded.

"Prove it." She demanded.

Not asked, _demanded._

Suddenly, she found herself on her back with Klaus on top of her, still inside her. His face had changed however. He had grown fangs and veins appeared around his eyes.

"Afraid yet?" He asked her, his fangs shining under the moonlight coming through the window.

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked him.

"No, I won't."

"Then why would I be afraid?" she asked him, smiling.

"Because I'm a blood sucking vampire with anger management issues." he replied honestly as he trusted deeply and hard inside her, getting a moan out of her.

"Will you drink my blood?"

"Probably." he replied, still moving, trying to keep a rythm that would allow the conversation to keep going.

"Will it hurt?"

"Not if I don't want it to...and I can heal you with my blood when I'm done." he explained truthfully, wondering if he had found a compagnon that would stay with him forever.

"Then no, I'm not afraid." She replied before she urged him to move faster and harder.

.

The next morning, as she started to awake, Lilly found herself snuggeling to Klaus. She didn't move, not wanting to ruin this moment she thought was perfect. His hand was gently on her back and her head was on his chest. She remembered everything that he had told her the previous night and she couldn't help but feel even more _Fabulous_. The powerful and old vampire had chosen her, among so many other girl. She had never had a better night of sex in her life before.

"Good morning Lilly." Klaus said softly as he opened his eyes.

"Good morning..."

"Not planing on running away anytime soon?" he asked her.

"That wasn't in my plans for today, no." She replied, pressing herself closer against him to show him that she wasn't going anywhere.

"I'm surprised you let me drink from you last night."

"I wanted to try it... it was rather enjoyable...even more so when you gave me your blood."

"You're one surprising young lady." he replied, kissing her softly.

"Yes, I'm also an hungry one. you need to feed me." she said.

"Do I?" He smiled, amused by her ways.

She nodded.

"What would you like to eat?" He asked her as he grabbed the phone to call reception and place their order.

.

Since Lilly had planed to stay until Sunday afternoon, they had over 24hrs to spend alone together before Lilly had to go back to the sad reality of Neptune. They took a bath together and talked some more.

Lilly told her of her best friend Veronica while Klaus told her of his entire history. They spent the entire day together, getting to know each other, eating and having more sex. With his blood in her system, Lilly felt like she was much stronger than usual.

"I asked my witches to buy a house close to yours in Neptune." he insformed her.

"That's great! So it's not a one time thing then?" She asked.

"Do you want it to be?"

"For once in my life, no, I don't. I... I like whatever this is between us."

"You have to know that I don't share well." he warned her.

"Okay, I'll just break up with my ex-boyfriend's father Monday after school and everything will be okay." she replied.

"You were with your boyfriend's father?" he asked her.

"What can I say, Aaron Echolls is hot and it brought a little excitment in my life." She replied.

"And you don't have a problem breaking it up to be faithful to me?" he asked her.

"No, somehow, I feel good with you... Like I don't need anything else..." She said.

"Well, it's a good thing I didn't compel you then. Who knew I would end up finding someone like you after so long alone?" He asked her, in wonder before he kissed her softly and held her close to him.

.

Sunday morning, as they were having a romantic breakfast in bed, Lilly asked:

"So, are you going to ask me to change or do I have to remain human?"

"Do you want to become a vampire?" He asked her.

"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I want to be young and beautiful forever. Plus, having fangs and feeding on people is so bad-ass. And I'm sure you'd get me one of those rings you talked about so I wouldn't burn in the sun."

"Of course I would. When do you want to be changed?"

"I'd like to say right now but then there's Veronica... She needs me... I don't want her to go through her next two years of school alone, especially now that Duncan broke up with her and with my mother so set on ruining her life to get some silly revenge on her mother..."

"So we'll wait then... but we'll make sure you have blood in you everyday so if something happens you can come back... If anything happens to you, I'll teach you some control and you'll be able to go back to school and be with your friend." He reassured her.

"You truly are perfect!" she replied before kissing him.

.

When Lilly got back home, she was exited and couldn't wait for the perfect moment to share her new secret with her best friend. Klaus had settled in the house right in front of hers and if the yards were too big to see each other from the windows, she knew he was there just for her and she loved the attention. Somehow, she had fallen for this vampire when she had been unable to truly love her boyfriends. He was her perfect match.

Klaus knew he had to face the truth: he had fallen for Lilly Kane.

Who knew it would happen to him someday? He had always been among those who blamed Love for every bad thing happening around him and now that he was experiencing it, he couldn't be happier... Well, okay, he could be happier if he broke his curse but that was a detail.

On Monday morning, Lilly warner her brother that he had to find his own ride because she was stopping by a friend's house first. Thinking that she was alking about Veronica, Duncan called Logan so he could pick him up while Lilly left the house extra early.

"Don't you have to go to school Love?" Klaus asked her when he opened the door to find her jumping in his arms.

"Of course I do... I wanted to see you before I went." she said, kissing him.

"I missed you last night..." he said, kissing her too and ugging her closer to him.

"Tonight I'll tell Celeste that I have a sleep-over at Veronica's and I'll stay here. I'll ask Veronica to cover for me later on. I know she'll agree."

"Good. Now come on, I'll give you a sip of my blood, it should keep you safe until tonight." He said, bitting his wrist and watching her drink on it eagerly.

Later, as she drove her car to pick up Veronica, Lilly smiled. She loved feeling his blood inside her. It made her feel special and powerful.

"How was your week-end Lilly? Was it as fabulous as you wanted it to be?" Veronica asked her as she sat in the car with her.

"One word for it: Perfect. Ihave the biggest secret you'll ever guess! I'll tell you all about it this afternoon at the car wash because I just know you won't be able to uess this one." Lilly replied.

She loved it when she got her best friend thinking hard about what her little secrets could be. She knew that Veronica would never be able to guess this one on her own.

.

The day went by pretty fast and when the car wash finally came, Lilly was unable to speak with Veronica because they kept getting interruptedand then Veronica's father, the sheriff, came to pick her up so they could go to they monthly father-daughter time.

"I thought you were going to tell me your super important secret about this week-end!" Veronica protested as Lilly left the car-wash to gp to her car.

"I have something important to do right now, I'll call you later tonight! Trust me, this secret is going to blow your mind." Lilly shouted as she jumped into her car.

She drove to the Echolls house and when Aaron answered, a smirk on his lips when he thought that she was here for sex, he sent her to the bedroom in the Pool house, as usual. Lilly entered the bedroom she had been in so often and, while she waited for the man she was going to break up with, she found herself staring at what she knew to be a camera.

Frowning, she followed the wires and ended up finding several tapes of her '_sessions_' with Aaron on them. They all had dates on them and it was always dates she had seen him. Smirking, she grabbed them and quickly ran to her car before she drove home as fast as she could, not caring about the speed limit and hide the 4 tapes in the air vent of her bedroom.

She was just about to get out of the house to join Klaus when Aaron appeared in front of her furious.

"Where are they?" he yelled at her.

"Oh, hey Mister Echolls. I'm sorry but Logan isn't here!" She replied calmly.

"Don't play games with me and give me back those tapes now you stupid little bitch!"

"Wow, name calling now? Well, you can watch them along with everybody else on Good Morning America! Who's the stupid one now?" She rpelied, getting serious.

The fact was, if he had told her about filming them, she probably would have agreed at the time... Things changed.

Suddenly, Aaron started yelling and as he grabbed an ashtray and hit her with it on the side of her head, her last thoguht was somethig between"_Oh shit"_ and _"I'm glad I have Klaus' blood in me."_

.

Klaus was getting worried when Lilly didn't come over so after she was late for over 3 hours, he crossed the street only to see an ambulence and several cars from the Police station. He listened only to hear that _his_ Lilly had been murdered.

Of course he knew that she was going to come back since she had his blood in her but he was still pretty shocked and sad. Since her death was so public, they would have to leave town and she would have to leave her best friend Veronica behind... It was going to crush her...

As he watched who he guessed was Veronica Mars crying, looking devastated, Klaus quickly decided to follow the body to the morgue. He was ready to compel a few people to fake papers saying the body had 'accidentally' been sent to the wrong location and incinerated while he waited for his new girlfriend to wake up.

.

After what seemed like forever to Klaus, Lilly sat up, taking a gasp of air in.

"What happened?" She asked looking around.

"You've been murdered Love. Don't you remember?" Klaus asked her.

"No I... Wait... yes I do... I was going to break things up with Aaron but I found tapes, recordings of when we were together so I stole them and drove home. I hide them in my air vent and just as I was about to join you he arrived, yelled and I think he hit me with an ashtray! That bastard!" Lilly vented.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way for the truth to come out. Right now the priority is for you to complete your transition and to get you safely back to my house. We'll figure everythig out later." he said.

"Poor Veronica, she's got to be devastated." Lilly shook her head sadly as Klaus compelled a worker to let her drink from him after he was done faking the necessary papers.

"Yes, she looked quite broken... Maybe you can tell her everything and she can help her dad bring Aaron to justice. We'll talk about everything tomorrow." Klaus reassured her before they left the morgue.

Lilly had completed her transition and was now a vampire but she still didn't have a ring so they had to hurry back home before the sun rose.

* * *

**So, this is the second part. **

**It's not going to be very long but I'd still like your feedback.**

**Veronica is going to end up being paired with one of the Mickealson's. They'll have their own sequel. Guess who it will be? (not many choices if it's a Mickealson!)**

**Oh and YES, Veronica will end up like she was in the show.**

**Please don't forget to review!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Lilly Kane:**_

_**Young, Fabulous and Dead**_

_Part 3_

* * *

Lilly had been in Klaus' house for two days and even if she had a daylight ring, she couldn't go out since everyone thought that she was dead. The witch did manage to disguise her so she could assist to her own funeral and it was heart breaking to watch Veronica and her close friends so sad. It also made her mad to see Aaron comforting her parents and act like a good friend when he was the one to have killed her.

Also she couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with her brother... he looked like a zombie at her funeral... Did her parents drug him or something?

"I overheard that Sheriff Mars thinks your father is guilty because he's hiding something... I found out that your father was at the Neptune Grand with Veronica's mother... I sent a copy of the surveillance tape at the Sheriff's station anonymously..." Klaus informed her two days later as they worked on her control.

"Thank you. I would't want Keith in trouble and my father would have had him fired to protect his secret." Lilly replied.

"I figured as much." Klaus nodded.

.

Lilly was a natural at being a vampire. The previous night, they had chanced an outing and went to a club in a nearby town and Lilly managed to control her thirst, to feed on a human without killing him and even to compel him to forget.

As a human, Lilly had always felt that she was dead, always fighting to prove to herself that she was alive, to simply feel alive. Since she was a vampire, she finally felt truly alive. It took her dying to finally feel alive without having to work for it constantly. She was happy and would be forever grateful to Klaus for giving her this life. Even if they didn't work out, she would always be his friend. He was a much better man than most people thought.

Of course she wished she could go back to school and be with her friend Veronica but she couldn't do that since her death was a so public affair.

"I think we should go visit my old friend Marcel in New Orleans for a bit. It will help take your mind off all the trouble here." Klaus told her.

"I know but... My parents covered for my murder thinking Duncan did it in one of his crisis... Veronica's father will never be able to prove that Aaron killed me..." At that moment, something changed in Klaus' face and she asked "What? What's going on?"

"They tried to fire Keith Mars because he kept on thinking your parents had something to do with it..." Klaus admitted before he added "I found out today."

"Oh no! That's so unfair! And you can bet that the kids at school are going to put Veronica through hell for it! We have to do something before we leave! Didn't the tape you sent get to destination?"

"Of course it did. It's what kept him in office but I think that if he doesn't solve your murder soon, he'll definitely get fired. Leanne already left town a couple of nights ago." he informed her.

"I have to find Veronica and tell her everything... Please..."

"Of course. Her father got her a new dog. She called him _Back-up_. I noticed that she walks him every night. We'll intercept her tonight." Klaus suggesting, calming Lilly who nodded and started thinking hard about what she was going to tell her friend.

.

That night, like they had planed, they found Veronica and cornered her in a deserted street. Lilly realised that Veronica had short hair now. She wondered when she had cut it...

"Lilly? Did I fall asleep or something?" Veronica asked.

"No, you didn't... Listen Veronica, I know it's going to be hard to believe but it's really me, I'm really here. It's part of the big secret I wanted to tell you. Please just come with us and listen to what I'm going to tell !" Lilly asked as she gently put her hand on her friend's arm to show her that she was really here.

"Sure..." Veronica replied, not sounding sure at all.

In the end, they went into a local ice cream shop and compelled the seller to forget they were here and not to let anyone else come in. Lilly started by introducing Klaus to Veronica and telling her what happened between them before she told her friend what Klaus was and what she now was. Then she told her about Aaron, the tapes and how he killed her.

"You want me to tip off my father and tell him that you might have hidden something in the air vent?" Veronica asked her friend.

"Yes please... I don't want him to loose his job, he's actually good at it!" Lilly said before she asked "So, when did you cut your hair?"

"Yesterday, after Shelley Pomroy's party..." Veronica replied as she looked down.

"There is more..." Klaus guessed.

"Maybe..." Veronica said.

"Please tell me Veronica... whatever it is seems important. I could just compel it out of you, you know. You know how I get when I want something!" Lilly reminded her best friend.

"I wasn't invited to the party... You were dead and Duncan had broken up with me... I wasn't welcome anymore but I wanted to show them that all their back stabbing wasn't touching me so I went anyway... I don't know who handed me that coke but it was laced with GHB... I don't know who it was... I woke up the next morning to find my car trashed... I went to the sheriff's station...my dad was out investigating something so Deputy Lamb received me..." Veronica was in tears by now and Klaus was sensing that Lilly would soon kill her first human.

He, too, wanted to avenge the young girl whose innocent was so cruelly stolen. She was important to Lilly and Lilly was important to him... That made Veronica important to hi too.

"What did that looser baboon do now?" Lilly asked, rolling her eyes.

"He said I was just like that and that he didn't believe me. That he wasn't going to go and arrest the sons of the richest families in town because I lost my place with them. He told me to go see the wizzard and ask for some backbone..."

"...and you did... That's what the new haircut and the clothes are all about right?" Lilly asked her friend.

"Yes..."

"I will find out who did this to you Ronny and I will make them pay! Now, here, it's a silver necklace with vervain in it. It will prevent vampires from being able to compel you." Lilly said as she handed her friend a necklace she and Klaus had prepared earlier just for her.

"Thank you... I miss you Lilly..."

"I know.. I wish I could stay... But here is my new phone number and email address. We'll be able to talk everyday and you'll be able to see me after you graduate... When you're in college, you'll be able to leave Neptune behind and we'll spend time together." Lilly comforted her firend as they hugged.

Back-up was sitting next to Klaus the entire time, licking the ice cream the vampire had given him.

.

The next day, Lilly started her investigation by compelling the 09ers and quickly found out that Cassidy '_Beaver_' Casablancas was the one who had raped Veronica.

Lilly didn't feel any guilt when she drained him dry and left him dead in his back yard.

When she compelled her ex-friends, Lilly realised that the reason they all hated Veronica was because after her death, Logan had gone out of his way to make Veronica's life hell and when, later, he asked for her forgiveness, Veronica had refused. So now they were accusing Veronica of turning her back on her friends when she really did the opposite. They also didn't forgive Veronica for sticking by her father's side when he was accusing Jake Kane... Even if now Keith was proven right... It was easier to forgive someone for being wrong than it it for being right... Lilly remembered reading this in _Harry Potter_ and decided it had never been more true.

.

Lilly and Klaus went to New Orleans and between parties and fun, Lilly followed her own murder investigation from afar. Veronica had tipped off her father and told him to look into the air vent and her parents had been prosecuted for tempering with evidence while Aaron Echolls was accused of her murder.

When she wasn't busy worrying about Veronica, Lilly was enjoying her new life. She felt more alive than ever and the constant partying that was in the French Quarters was just right for her.

As soon as they arrived, it became evident that Marcel was some sort of King now and he soon made it clear that he was just keeping the place warm for Klaus. Immediately, Lilly was accepted like Klaus' mate and everyone treated her like she had royal blood or something. She loved it.

She also loved that Klaus made her so important. She wasn't an idiot, she knew that one word from him and she would have been treated just like everybody else. Even if the words hadn't been exchanged, it was clear to anyone with eyes to see that they were in Love.

Lilly also loved spending time with Marcel. He quickly became the brother she had wished a long time Duncan to be. The best part of this friendship was that Klaus wasn't jealous of Marcel. He was one of the rare guy she could spend time with. Even if it didn't happen in front of her, the young blond vampire knew that a few necks had been snapped when they first got in town.

.

Time passed by and after a year in the French quarter, Klaus saw that Lilly was getting bored so he decided it was time for them to travel a bit. He let Marcel take back the throne and took Lilly on a tour of Europe.

Lilly kept in touch with Veronica and they talked to each other every week and the young PI always told them about the cases she was working on.

Lilly was touched when her best friend asked her if she could date Logan so of course she agreed, saying that she knew that Logan had been waiting for this a long time. Of course eventually, Logan broke Veronica's heart and acted like the jack-ass he was. Lilly had her doubts when Veronica started dating Duncan again but she didn't say anything...

When her brother got in trouble with the Mannings, Lilly decided to head back to town and solve things with a few compulsions but unfortunately, she arrived too late and Veronica had already helped him leave the country with the baby. Lilly was disappointed but figured it would be best for her brother to have a new start far away from Neptune's poisoned air and their parents.

The two best friends hadn't been able to see each other much since Lilly died but they did managed to sneak around a few times to meet up and spend some time together out of Neptune. Sometimes, Klaus would join them, sometimes he would stay away. All he really wanted was to make Lilly happy. Over the visits however, he did grow to like Veronica and he considered the young human one of his friends too.

Just like Lilly, he liked the new, bad-ass, version of her much better.

At some point, as they were in Venice, Klaus and Lilly did exchange the word they had been so afraid to say, in fear of being hurt. They had been walking on a bridge, under the clear night sky and the full moon after a very romantic dinner. Klaus had started to take her in his arms and to kiss her softly before he pulled away, Lilly still in his arms. He stroke her cheek lovingly and said:

"I hope you know how much I love you my Lilly..."

Lilly had smiled brightly at him and replied with a nod:

"And I hope you know how much I love _you_."

Klaus had simply kissed Lilly with more intensity than before and suggested they went to feed together, on the same miscreant since it turned Lilly on to do it.

.

* * *

**So, what do you think of this? **

**I know I don't go into details but I might do it later, right now I just don't feel like it.**

**Don't forget to review please! It's important!**

**Lorelei candice Black**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Lilly Kane:**_

_**Young, Fabulous and Dead**_

_Part 4_

* * *

Years passed and while Lilly was trying to find a way to be able to see Veronica's graduation ceremony, Klaus got word of a doppelganger in Mystic Fall's and was planing on going to break his curse. It would be the first time since getting together that the couple would be appart and it made them both very nervous.

"I know you have to do this but I'll miss you." she told him.

"I know, and I'll miss you too. You're sure you're okay with what I have to do?" He asked her.

"Yes, don't worry. I know you'll have to kill some people but it's a part of life... Survival of the fittest and all..." she replied with a smirk before she kissed him fiercely, ending the conversation for the night.

She didn't want to admitt to him that she was mostly afraid that someone would try and manage to kill him. She wished she could be there to support him but she knew that Veronica needed her the most right now. Indeed, even if she had been accepted to Stanford, since she used all her money to put her mother into rehab last year (another big disappointment since the woman left the facility before she had completed the program), she had to go to Hearst, the only place close to home that was giving her a full scholarship.

.

While Klaus was on his way to break his curse, Lilly had asked Greta, one of Klaus' witches, to come with her so she could hide in somebody else's body. At first the young witch was going to go with Klaus and his other witch but the Original had ordered her to serve Lilly and to do anything she needed. He had managed to get a second witch somewhere and so he was fine too.

Lilly warned Veronica before hand of course that she was going to come in somebody else's body. The young P.I knew it wasn't really right to take over somebody's body for something like this but she was happy to be able to spend some time with her best friend so she didn't say anything.

Since Klaus had kept the house he had in Neptune, Lilly and Greta settled in it before they transfered Lilly into a homeless girl they had found in another town and called Veronica to tell her that they had arrived.

Sadly, they didn't have time to waste before the graduation ceremony so they left immediately, sending to Veronica a picture of who Lilly was in so she could recognise her.

Lilly applauded wildly when Veronica got her diploma and was suprised to hear so many peopoe cheering her on. Apparently, a lot of people secretly liked her for her intergity and her PI work. She was pleased and chuckled when she noticed Veronica's shocked look.

When the ceremony ended, they went to find Veronica only to hear Keith telling her he had to go and catch Woody Goodman before he moved again and so they knew Veronica would be alone for the reminder of the day.

"Now, are you sure you'll be fine on your own?" Keith asked his daughter.

"Yes, dad, don't worry." She replied.

"It's just, I worry about you. Please at least tell me that you won't be getting back together with Logan... I don't like how he is with you honey..." Keith said, looking her in the eyes.

"Don't worry about it dad... After what I caught him doing with Kendall Casablancas, I don't think I'll ever go back with him." Veronica replied, trying to reassure her father and convince herself at the same time.

"Good, you deserve better than him anyway." The PI said.

"I'm your only daughter, nobody is going to be good enough for me. Even Leo D'amato wasn't good enough for you!" Veronica chuckled.

"Well, what can I say? My daughter deserves better. You deserve to be with someone who will treat you like a princess and respect you all the while challenging you. Someone who will let you free and protect you at the same time... Someone who can give you the life you deserve..." Keith said before he sighted and said "I have to go now, you be careful okay?"

Veronica nodded and kissed her father goodbye before she watched him go towards his car.

"Congratulations Veronica Mars!" Lilly said, making Veronica jump.

"Thanks Lily." Veronica whispered so that nobody could hear them as she hugged her friend tightly, trying to imagine that she was here in her own body.

"So, what did Logan do now?" Lilly asked as they were both in Veronica's old LeBaron. She had seen the look they had exchanged earlier and wanted to know why Logan looked guilty while Veronica looked hurt.

"On Prom night he said he wanted us to get back together, I told him I needed to think about it. When I went to see him the next morning, he was just finishing having sex with Kendall and didn't remember ever syaing anything to me." Veronica replied, having a hard time hiding her pain.

"Isn't she Dick's step mother?" Lilly asked.

"Yep."

"Well, you're better off without him anyway, I agree with your father."

"He does sound like he's sorry thought... I might give him one last chance..." Veronica said.

"As you wish... But keep your heart on lock down so he doesn't break it!" Lilly advised.

"So, where is your man today?" Veronica asked as they got to Klaus and Lilly's house.

"He's in Mystic Fall's, trying to break the curse that binds his werewolf side. He's pretty exsited about it." Lilly explained.

"You however sound worried." Veronica noticed.

"Well, I know that he can't be killed but his brother Elijah has been trying to kill him for so long... What if he found a way?"

"Then why aren't you over there with him?"

"Because I wanted to be here for you. I know how disapointed you must be about Stanford..."

"It's okay, they have a great Criminology program here... I'll be fine. Plus, Wallace and Mac are also going to Hearst so I'll have friends...even if I already have enemies there." The young PI said with a chuckle.

"Well, I'm happy for you. Anyway even if I had wanted to be in Mystic Fall's with him, I don't think Klaus would have let me come... It would have been too dangerous for me." Lilly replied.

"Is that why he sent a witch with you? To protect you?" Veronica asked.

"I think so, even if he won't admit it." Lilly smiled.

.

While Lilly and Veronica caught up on everything and had a great time together, Klaus was breaking his curse and daggering his big brother. At first he had wanted to exchange stefan's liberty against his blood to heal Damon but he changed his mind and simply compelled the young vampire to remember what he had been compelled to forget. If they truly were friends, Stefan would come back to him some day.

He met up with Lilly afterwards and when she told him that Veronica was going 3 weeks in New York with her father and that Keith wouldn't be able to make it for the first two weeks, they both decided to go and spend some time with Veronica until Keith got there. It was also a way to ensure that she was safe in a big town full of dangers.

During those two weeks, as they talked about the curse and Klaus' human life, Veronica got a good point across: If the original witch hated him that much, wouldn't she ensure that breaking his curse would leave him without hybrids? Veronica was sure that the blood of the doppelganger was necessary to complete an hybrid's transition and when he did his first trial with normal human blood to complete a transition, she was proven right.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing that I know the Salvatore did what was necessary to keep Elena Gilbert alive." Klaus said.

"So what, you're going to drain her dry?" Veronica asked, she couldn't help the disagreement to slip from her voice.

"No, I'm going to take a bit of her blood and make sure she has a normal human life with children so that in a few years I can have a new doppelganger to give me blood. I'll take a couple of bags every few months and make sure she stays human and safe." Klaus replied.

"Well, see Veronica, it's not going to be all fun for me while you're in your first semester of school! I'll be working too." Lilly said while smiling.

Their 2 weeks together were fun and went by quickly and all too soon, Lilly and her Love had to leave so that Keith didn't see them. Lilly was happy, she had had a great time with her best friend and now her Love was finally free of the magical chains that used to bind him. She could only hope that it would keep on going this fine from now on.

* * *

**I don't describe how Klaus breaks his curse because it happens the same as it did in the TV show.**

**Only one chapter left before the sequel to find out what happens with Veronica.**

**What did you think of this chapter?**

**Don't forget to review please!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lilly Kane:**

**Young, Fabulous and Dead**

_part 5_

* * *

Veronica was finally in College and even if she had managed to make a few enemies even before the first week had ended, she still had her friends and the knowledge that she was the best in her criminology class. On top of that, she still managed to solve a few cases every week, what else could she possibly want in life?

The only cloud on her new college life was her boyfriend, Logan. She had gotten back together with him only to spend most of her energy trying to trust him and trying to stop herself from getting into arguments with him. Should being with someone really be this hard?

.

While Veronica was discovering the life of a College girl and solving cases, Lilly and Klaus had gone back to Mystic Fall's, caught Elena alive and made a deal with everyone: if Elena gave them bags of her blood regularly, they wouldn't be angry and take Stefan away from her. The hybrid at first wanted to force Stefan to come and spend some time with him but Lilly convinced him to wait and let things work on their own so he compelled his old friend to remember what he had been forced to forget and told him where to contact them if he ever changed his mind.

"You might want to undagger your sister... She might be able to convince Stefan to leave Elena and be friends with you once more if their bond was strong..." Lilly suggested to him one night.

"You're right. I wanted you to meet her anyway. I think the two of you will be great friends. Veronica will like her too." He added.

So Klaus and Lilly went to Chicago to retrieve the coffins and they freed Rebekah.

Of course she had been pissed off at first but she quickly calmed down when she saw that her brother had found love and when he told her that he gave Stefan his memory back.

.

After that, the weeks and the months passed rather quickly.

Klaus created a few hybrids and sent his sister in Mystic Fall's to _'work on Stefan'_ but instead she got herself daggered and Klaus got lured back and attacked by Mickeal.

Thankfully Lilly was safely behind him and he managed to kill his father without being distracted by wondering if she was safe. He was thankful that Mickeal hadn't thought that he could find Love. Lilly had been safe because Klaus had been alone most of his life and he was thankful. He couldn't loose her now.

Then Klaus had wanted to finally reunite his family but Stefan stole them all and then, after weeks of negotiating, while Klaus was getting Finn, Elijah and Kol back to put them with Rebekah, Stefan and his friends managed to free his mother, Esther, who now claimed that she wanted her family to be reunited, to forgive them and to have a ball.

"Come on Klaus, even if you don't believe her, at least enjoy this ball, we can worry afterwards... Plus, I invited Veronica this week-end, I already bought her the perfect Ball gown!" Lilly told her lover to cheer him up.

"What if she has a plan to end us all in some way?" Klaus asked her.

"Then we'll worry about it when we come face to it. We can't do much now anyway, right?" She smiled brightly at him.

"You're right... Are you sure Veronica is going to come?" he asked her.

"Yes, she broke up with Logan a few weeks ago and right when they got back together she found out that he had been with Madison... That's something Veronica will never be able to forgive him for!" Lilly confessed.

"According to what I know about this Madison I don't blame Veronica. How can Logan claim to love her and do this I will never know..."

"Well, Veronica got Weevil to steal Madison's car and place an old can of tuna in the ventilation system and then a week later she had him steal it again and cube it. She sent me the video of Madison's reaction, it was very funny... Anyway, she needs a time off and I think she'll be very happy with us." Lilly said.

"You have something on your mind... What are you planing Love?" He asked her teasingly.

"Well, don't you think that Veronica would be perfect for one of your brothers?" she asked him.

"Finn already has a Love... Sage... I contacted her and she's on her way. As for Elijah, I think that he's too hung up on those Petrova doppelgangers to be able to move on with somebody else. But you're right... I think Kol and Veronica would be good together... She would be able to keep him on his toes and he would keep her safe...which seems to be a full time job considering her insistence on working those dangerous cases..." Klaus thought out loud.

"See? I knew it. I already warned her that she was going to forget everything about Logan this week-end during the ball. I think she's secretly excited about it." Lilly said before she went back to kissing his naked chest and caressing his skin with her soft hand until he flipped them around and proceeded to show her just how passionately he loved her.

.

When Veronica got Lilly's invitation and airplane ticket, she felt relieved.

Of course Lilly had warned her that it was coming and so she wasn't surprised but ready to go immediately. She warned her father that she was going away for a few days to visit an old friend and then she was gone, on the way to Mystic fall's to meet Klaus' family and spend some time with her best friend.

Veronica got off the plane and got her bag only to see that Lilly was waiting for her at the airport.

"Lilly! I missed you so much!" Veronica exclaimed.

"I missed you too! Now come we don't have much time before tonight's ball. I already have your dress in my room, all we need to do is get our hair done along with manicures and pedicures. Rebekah, Klaus'sister will join us there if you don't mind." Lilly explained excitedly.

"Of course I don't mind." Veronica smiled, happy to see her best friend so exited about this.

"By the way, have you managed to locate Duncan? I know you were trying to find out where he ended up going..." Lilly asked her as they were in the car.

"Well, I tracked down Clarence Wiedman's phone calls and when crossing the locations of his correspondents with the possible locations Duncan could have gone to I figured he's probably in Australia... If I'm right he's in a quiet, peaceful and slightly isolated town near the beach." Veronica replied.

"Great, I'm happy for him." Lilly said.

"I managed to locate his cell phone once but if I can it means the FBI can too so I sent him a quick text message telling him to change cell phones often. He replied a_ thank you_ and that he missed me and they were fine before he changed phones. He sends me a text about once a months before he changes phones to tell me that they are fine." Veronica said.

"That's great. When all the drama here is over I'll try and talk Klaus into finding Duncan and telling him the truth." Lilly suggested.

"Try? You've got Klaus wrapped around your fingers! He'll do anything you ask of him!" Veronica chuckled.

"You're right of course!" Lilly laughed as they finally parked the car in front of the spa where Rebekah was already waiting for them.

.

As it turned out, Lilly and Rebekah were becoming fast friends and so did Rebekah and Veronica.

Having friends was new to the only feminine original vampire but she liked Veronica and Lilly and she felt that she could trust them. For the first time in a long time she finally had true friends that she could count on, people that she could trust and that would trust her.

While they were getting lunch, they were interrupted in their joyful laughter by Veronica's phone ringing. She looked at it, frowned and turned it off.

"Logan again?" lilly asked.

"Yes... He doesn't understand what is so unforgivable about him and Madison being together..." Veronica explained.

"There is no way that while '_IT_' was happening he wasn't thinking about how much you would hate the two of them together." Lilly exclaimed.

"That's what I told him, right after I told him we were done for good and that there would be no fixing anything anymore. I'm tired of fighting to be in a normal relationship... The only relationship I didn't have to fight too much in was with Duncan, the second time around and we all know how that ended..." Veronica explained nostalgically.

"Is that why you tracked him down? You want to get back together with him?" Rebekah asked Veronica.

"No, I think it's too late for us now... I think I need to meet someone new...or stay single for a while and concentrate on graduating and solving my cases." Veronica replied.

"Don't stay single, it's too sad." Lilly chuckled.

"True, I'm sure you'll find someone tonight at the ball." Rebekah added.

She knew Lilly and Klaus hoped Kol and Veronica would get along well and get together.

"About that, isn't it the kind of event where you have to have a date to?" Veronica asked nervously.

"Don't worry, my brother Kol will be your escort tonight. Since he was in a coffin for the last 100 years he doesn't have anyone to go with anyway. It's better than compelling himself someone." Rebekah said.

"How are your other brothers adjusting?" Veronica asked politely.

"Well, Finn has been reunited with Sage and they are happy together, she's helping him pretty well. Elijah has only been daggered for a few months so he's fine... Even though I think he has mental damages for being so attached to the Petrova Bitches. Kol is fine. He's always been a quick learner. He loves the technology. Especially the fact that now you can have any music you wan, any time and any place you want it." Rebekah smiled.

"Who doesn't?" Veronica replied as they threw the rest of their lunches away to go and get their hair done.

.

In the hair salon, they arrived just as Elena Gilbert left and Veronica immediately hated the girl who glared at the three of them as soon as they entered. What was that girl's problem? She didn't even know Veronica and Veronica doubted she even took the time to really get to know Lilly and Rebekah.

"I've tasered people for less than this glaring!" Veronica said to Rebekah and Lilly loud enough for Elena to hear.

The Doppelganger paled and looked down, glaring at the floor while the three blond chuckled.

.

After a day filled with fun and girl time, the three blonds arrived at Klaus' house.

"Wow, Klaus doesn't do things half-way when he renovates a house now does he?" Veronica said as they came in and she was face with the luxury that was this house.

"Only the best for my family and my Love." Klaus replied as he came to greet them.

He kissed Lilly and quickly hugged Veronica hello, like he now did every time they saw each others.

"Well, enough delaying us Nik. If you want us girls to look fabulous tonight, we need time to get ready!" Lilly said as she dragged Veronica upstairs.

"Wait Lilly, my bags!" The young PI exclaimed.

"Don't worry Veronica, I'll bring it up." Rebekah replied as she chuckled, watching Lilly dragging her best friend in the room she had designed and decorated just for her.

.

Rebekah, Lilly and Veronica all got ready together.

To be polite they also invited Sage and Esther to join them. Sage accepted, jumping on the occasion to get closer to her Love's family but Esther declined, saying she had more important things to do.

The four young women were almost ready when someone knocked on the closed door.

"What is it? Don't come in, we're naked!" Lilly replied, giggling.

"Is that supposed to keep me out now?" A voice Veronica hadn't heard before asked, obviously laughing too.

"Kol I swear if you step in this room I'll arrange your face so that even compelled, nobody will ever find you good looking ever again!" Rebekah threatened her brother.

"Now, is it necessary to jump to hard threats? I only came because Nik asked me to remind you that you only have an hour left before the guests arrive." He replied, taking things lightly.

"We know. We are capable of telling time you know?" Rebekah replied, amused at her brothers.

Veronica, Lilly and Sage were also smiling, amused.

"I won't comment on this one sister. Now, is Lilly's friend here and willing to go with me or do I have to compel myself someone?" Kol asked.

"Veronica is right here so don't you dare compel some whore to take tonight. Veronica is just perfect and she'll be perfectly pretty on your arm tonight." Lilly said.

"Veronica is standing right here and doesn't like being talked about like she's some kind of object! Trophy wife isn't my goal, neither is trophy date!" Veronica added, rolling her eyes.

"She's got spunk, I'll be waiting for you downstairs sweet Veronica." Kol said before he walked away, chuckling to himself.

"He's a bit cocky but I'm sure you'll be able to cure him of that fast enough!" Lilly told her best friend before they went back to finishing their hairs.

.

Veronica was done before the other three and since they didn't need her help, she decided to go down on her own. When she arrived don the stairs, Klaus went to greet her.

"Lilly is still getting ready... She likes to make an entrance..." Veronica told him.

"I've noticed." He chuckled before he took her arm and added "Come, I'll introduce you to the rest of my family."

He quickly introduced her to Finn and Elijah who looked deep in thoughts.

"And this is Kol." Klaus finished.

"It's very nice to meet you pretty Veronica. I'm sure we'll get along fine tonight." Kol said before he offered her his arm and they all started talking to get to know Veronica and to make sure she knew them.

"You're unusually quiet Elijah, what's wrong?" Finn asked his brother, bringing everyone's attention to them.

Sage had now joined them.

"Mother is hiding something. She was burning some _sage_ earlier in her room." Elijah announced.

"She wanted to talk to me when she first arrived but as soon as she learned that Sage was coming she said she was fine and didn't need me after all..." Finn confessed.

"What does burning _sage_ do?" Veronica asked, sensing that they were all very serious and that it must be important.

"It prevents supernatural beings from listening in on what's going on in the room it's burned in." Kol answered her seriously for the first time since she had met him.

"Well, maybe I can help. I mean, when magic fails, why not use technology? I'm pretty sure that the people who pushed on those technology wanted to beat magic somehow." She suggested.

"True, it could work but we don't have time to go out and buy some bugs before the guests arrive." Klaus replied, annoyed.

"It's like you don't know me at all!" Veronica replied, rolling her eyes and faking an offended look.

"Let me guess, you have some with you." Klaus guessed.

"Of course I do. I never leave without bugs, cameras, spy pens, my cellphone interceptor... I have everything we could need. The problem is that she's in her room. If you can make her leave it I can plant a hidden camera and hide a mic." Veronica said as she stood.

"Mother insisted on having a special Champagne ordered for the toast, I'll just ask her to come with me and make sure it's the one she wanted." Elijah suggested before he stood up.

Veronica and Kol went upstairs as well and while Elijah convinced his mother to follow him downstairs, Veronica grabbed what she would need, quickly explaining things to Rebekah and Lilly and entered the witch's bedroom with her date for the night.

"They're already connected to my lap top, we'll just have to set it up somewhere nobody is going to go tonight. We'll just have to watch and listen tomorrow morning." Veronica said.

"You sure come prepared..." Kol noticed, obviously impressed.

"I don't like bad surprises... And I never leave without what I could need to solve a case." Veronica replied, smiling softly at the handsome man helping her.

"Where do you want to put them?" he asked her, knowing they had to be quick about it.

"I need you to carry me so I can put the camera up in the fan. Then we'll hide the mic under that table." Veronica instructed him.

Kol nodded and quickly did as she asked, carrying her up and enjoying, without knowing why, having her in between his hands. When she was done, he put her down and watched as she tapped the mic under the table before she said she was done and he lead her out. She quickly went in her bedroom to turn her laptop on and showed him that they were working.

Kol didn't know why but seeing this young woman in this pretty dress looking so fragile and innocent acting so bad-ass was waking up his long dead heart. He wanted to know more about her.

.

When Lilly went downstairs, finally ready for the ball and happy to see Klaus waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, she was ecstatic. Klaus made sure she knew just how superb he thought she was. He was sure that she was going to be the prettiest woman at the ball and he was proud to have her on his arm.

"Kol and Veronica seem to be going along fine." She said.

"Yes, I've got to say, I've never seen Kol this interested in someone else. He even volunteered to go up with her to bug Mother's room." he replied, kissing Lilly's neck softly.

"Well, I hope they'll hit it off and end up as happy together as the two of us are!" Lilly said before she added "and with some luck, maybe this Matt Donovan will make Rebekah happy too."

"She's only taking him because he makes her feel human and to piss off Elena Gilbert." Klaus chuckled.

"Well, good relationship have been know to start like this, right?" Lilly asked him as they greeted the first guests.

.

Lilly watched as her best friend Veronica was having a good time with Kol. They both danced, talked, drank and laughed. They didn't leave the other's side during the entire night.

She and Klaus were also having a good time and when she wasn't busy with her own Love, she listened on Veronica and Kol's conversations. The two of them looked like they were getting to know each other very well.

"Well, maybe I'll go back to California with you... College should be fun." Kol suggested.

"I'm sure you'd have a lot of fun...lots of drunk and easy sorority girls and all..." Veronica replied with a chuckle.

"Why would I need drunk sorority girls to entertain me when you're right here? I can feed on blood bags!" Kol exclaimed, letting her know that he was going to be with her and that he was interested in finding out where they could end up.

"I'm sure I'd like having you around." Veronica smiled softly before she tilted her head to the side and asked him to get her a drink.

"Ah, I see my brother has fallen under the power of the _head tilt_." Klaus chuckled behind Lilly.

"Don't mock him, if I remember correctly, even you fell under her head tilt." Lilly chuckled.

"True... I'm sure even mother would fall under it... maybe even Mickeal if he was still alive." Klaus replied as they watched Kol bringing a cup of champagne to Veronica.

When Elena went upstairs to speak with Esther, all the Mickealson's (plus Lilly, Sage and Veronica) watched.

"It's a good thing we planted that mic... I have a feeling something big is about to happen..." Kol said.

"We could always go up and check what's going on on my computer..." Veronica suggested.

"Good idea, let's go." Kol replied happily as he grabbed her hand and dragged her upstairs.

As they passed by Klaus and Lilly, Kol told them he would keep them informed and that it would be better for them to stay downstairs. The way it looked, people would think that Kol was taking Veronica upstairs for some "alone time" in a dark corner, away from the crowd.

.

As soon as they were in Veronica's room, they closed the door quietly and turned on the lap top. They turned it on just as Elena was reminding Esther that she did try to kill her a few weeks ago. The old witch apologized and then they watched, horrified as Esther revealed that she didn't want to kill Klaus, she wanted to kill all of her children to rectify the big mistake she had made so long ago.

"I'm going to use a few drops of your blood and pour them in the pink champagne we'll all drink later in the toast... They'll be linked and then...When I kill one, I'll kill them all." Esther explained to a pleased but slightly scared looking Elena.

"They'll be dead tonight?" Elena asked.

"No, tonight I'll only link them all together, I need tomorrow's moon to kill them."

"How are you even going to do this? Who are you going to kill first?" Elena asked.

"Rebekah is so hungry for love and attention that she'll be the easier target. Now, I can take your blood forcefully but it's better if you're willing." Esther said.

"I've been waiting to get rid of Klaus for so long... of course I'm willing." Elena said as she took off her glove and let Esther take her blood.

"Come on Kol, we need to warn your siblings not to drink anything. We'll watch it again tomorrow to check if we didn't miss anything." Veronica said as she pulled Kol with her down the stairs.

They saw Elijah first and informed him not to drink the toast and what Elena and Esther were planning. Then they watched him as he went to warn Finn and Sage.

"I'll go warn Rebekah, you warn Klaus." Kol suggested before he squeezed her hand softly and they each parted ways to warn Rebekah and Klaus of Esther's evil plans.

"I can't believe that Elena is helping her with this... I thought she cared for Elijah..." Klaus said.

"Maybe she'll change her mind and tell him not to drink at the last minute..." Veronica suggested.

"Let's hope you're right... Other wise Elijah is going to be seriously pissed off." Klaus replied as Kol came back towards them.

"Rebekah is going to need some serious girl time later..." Kol said as he wrapped automatically a protective arm around Veronica's waist.

The blond human blushed but didn't complain. She had a hard time admitting just how much she enjoyed his presence so close to her.

"I bet. It's got to be hard knowing your own mother wants to kill you and consider you the weakest link just because you long for love." Lilly replied seriously.

"Let's dance a while longer before mother comes down for the toast." Kol suggested as he dragged Veronica away with him and to the dance floor.

"They look good together." Lilly told Klaus.

"Yes, that they do." Klaus replied as he watched Damon and Elena argue.

"Damon looks pissed off." Klaus whispered.

"That's what happens when the girl you love asks your brother to break your neck so she can go and talk in private with a woman who already tried to kill her." Lilly said.

"Doppelgangers... They're only good for their blood, nothing more. It's like their life purpose is to bring brothers against each others..." Klaus said right before Esther appeared up the stairs and made a pretty little speech about family and being together and united.

Esther's children all pretended to drink from the glass and they all saw how disappointed Elijah was when Elena didn't warn him not to drink and lied to him when he asked her why Esther had wanted to see her.

"Well, maybe this will help him get over his ridiculous Petrova crush." Klaus said as they watched Elena leave the party with Stefan.

"I hope so... I'm sure he'll meet someone better some day." Lilly added.

.

Rebekah had first invited Matt Donovan because she wanted to kill him to hurt Elena but had changed her mind when she saw how nice and gentlemanly he could be. Elena was still pissed however but she didn't care, she was having a good time. It had hurt when Kol had told her of their mother's plans but she forced herself to move on. She didn't need her mother anymore, she had her family and two good friends in lilly and Veronica.

"I have to go, I work the early shift tomorrow morning." Matt told her after the toast.

"Oh, okay. I had a great night, thanks for coming." She told him.

"You're welcome." He said before he kissed her cheek and went to his car.

She stood outside until he was gone and then walked back inside. Most of the guests were getting ready to leave and her mother was chatting with Veronica. She listened closely.

"So, you're a friend of Lilly's..." Esther said.

"Yes, she's my best friend. We're like family." Veronica replied, feeling better with Kol's hand around her waist and Rebekah close by. Who knew what a witch could do to her?

"You'll be going home tomorrow then? You must have a lot of things waiting for you in California." Esther asked.

She could feel that Veronica was bad news for her plans but she also knew that if she tried anything against the girl, she would lose everything for sure.

"Actually, Veronica is staying the entire week mother." Kol said before anyone had time to say anything else.

He obviously already cared a lot for this young woman and Esther decided that once all of her children where killed, she would probably have to kill this young woman too.

"How great!" Esther exclaimed before she excused herself to go speak with Elijah.

"I just had a flashback of the time I was introduced to Celeste Kane..." Veronica joked, knowing Lilly could hear her and would find it funny too.

"Lilly just said that she had the same thought when she met our mother." Kol told her.

.

Later, while Veronica was asleep in her room, Kol's thoughts went back to the entire evening and he couldn't help but want more of this girl. He wanted her to be his girl, his mate. He couldn't let anyone else have her. Deep down, he knew that she was his just like Klaus had known that Lilly were his.

Her entire being intrigued him.

She was strong but yet needed to be protected. She was soft but could taser anyone if need be. She wasn't a fighter...until she was provoked. He remembered everything Lilly had told them about her friend and he couldn't wait for the next morning to finally be able to talk to her again.

When he put his arm around her waist and she didn't complain, the spark of joy in his chest had warmed him up and it was something he hadn't felt in a long time.

When Kol finally fell asleep, it was with Veronica and their possible future on his mind.

.

The next morning, Esther quickly found an excuse to leave the house for the day after getting Rebekah to promise she would spend the evening with her mother.

"She can't have been resurrected for good just like that... The Bennett line is a strong one but definitely not strong enough to bring back someone from the dead." Klaus said after Esther left and they had all watched the video taken the previous night.

"So it's temporary then." Finn said.

"Lilly told me that some of you used to be witches when you were human." Veronica said, bringing the attention to herself.

"Yes, Kol and I were. So was Finn. Why?" Elijah asked her.

"Isn't there some kind of herbs or something that can block her powers temporarily?" Veronica asked him.

"Yes, there is. What do you have in mind? It won't help us tonight if she's working with the Bennett's." Kol explained.

"Well, I'm sure we can keep the Bennett's busy someplace else and give them those herbs so Esther can't access their powers tonight. Then, when she loses the moon, we give the same herbs to Esther and lock her up somewhere until the resurrection spell wears off and she dies again." Veronica suggested.

"Pretty and Smart... the woman of my dreams." Kol whispered so that only the vampires in the room could hear.

They all smiled.

"Good idea Veronica!" Lilly exclaimed.

The rest of the day went by and soon, it was time to go and confront Esther. They found her at the witch's house with Rebekah who looked like she couldn't move. They all silently thanked Veronica for her idea of an hidden tracker on Rebekah.

"Don't wait on the Bennett's mother, they're busy somewhere else." Klaus said to bring Esther's attention on them.

"You're all an abomination! You're my greatest regret and my biggest mistake. Creating you was evil and I must fix it!" Esther said.

"And killing your children is not evil?" Lilly spat.

While Esther was busy talking with her children and trying to convince them to let her do it, Veronica, who had drank a bit of Lilly's blood in case anything happened, walked around without being noticed and entered the circle from behind.

Suddenly, she tasered Esther who hadn't seen it coming and the witch fell to the ground, in pain. Veronica didn't stop until the woman was completely down and unconscious. Then she broke the circle like Kol told her to and they injected Esther with something to block her powers for a while. They also freed Rebekah who could now move and was pissed off.

"Why don't we just kill her?" Rebekah asked.

"She probably wouldn't stay dead. There are rules. This was her only shot at this. When she dies, she'll be dead for good." Elijah explained as they carried their mother, getting ready to lock her up in a magic impervious cellar where the witch wouldn't be able to escape or use magic to call for help.

.

The rest of Veronica's stay was fun.

She spent a lot of time with Lilly and the rest of the time she was with Kol. She, too felt a link forming quickly between them and she couldn't wait until they went to California to be able to label their relationship.

When Veronica left, Kol left with her after promising his brother and Lilly that he would take care of Veronica and stay in touch with them. Of course he promised. He was also very happy because he could feel a new beginning starting for him.

.

Klaus and Lilly knew better than to believe that everything would be perfect in their lives now that Esther was gone.

Even if they hadn't attacked Elena and her friends or even tried to pay them back for almost getting them all killed, they knew that they wouldn't give up on their plans to try and kill Klaus. The Salvatore would do anything Elena asked them to do and she wanted revenge more than anything, that's the way doppelgangers were.

"What do you think she'll try next?" Lilly asked Klaus after they had made love.

"I don't know... But I don't see why we should stay here now... We'll go back to New Orleans and if we're needed here, Rebekah or Elijah will contact us." Klaus said.

"Are you sure they'll want to stay?" Lilly asked him.

"Yes, I'm sure they do. Rebekah wants to stay and see where things could go with the quarterback and Elijah wants to keep an eye on the Petrova doppelganger." He explained.

"What about Finn and Sage?" Lilly asked him as she placed soft kisses on his chest.

"I think they're planning on travelling for a while. We all agreed to meet up back here in a few month to keep in touch and try to be a real family. You don't mind, do you?" He asked her.

"Of course not. I can't wait to go back to New Orleans though. This city follows my rhythm." Lilly replied.

"I'm sure you're excited about Veronica joining us in forever." He added.

"You seem so sure that she'll end up falling head over heals for your brother..." Lilly chuckled.

"Anyone who has seen them can see that they'll end up together." He smiled.

"True...and yes, I am indeed very happy to know that Veronica will end up as a vampire like me. And once she's truly with Kol, Veronica and I will finally be real sisters!" Lilly replied before Klaus flipped them around so he could show her just how passionate he was with her.

He never got enough of her and he didn't think he ever would. He loved her too much, and thanks to her he knew he would never be alone ever again and that there would always be someone that would have his back.

* * *

**That's it folks! **

**Next will be a sequel with what's going on with Kol and Veronica. I'll put a notice here for you.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


End file.
